1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material for forming a conductive film and a conductive material using the photosensitive material. Specifically, the present invention relates to a photosensitive material for forming a conductive film, in which conductive fibers are contained in any layer, and a conductive material using the photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conductive films produced by various production methods have been studied. For example, there is a conductive film in a silver halide system, which is produced by applying a silver halide emulsion, and exposing patternwise so as to form a conductive film having a conductive region of silver for conductivity and an opening region for securing transparency. Moreover, a method of using a metal oxide such as ITO in combination, so as to supply electricity to an entire film surface has been proposed. However, since such conductive films are generally formed by vacuum deposition methods, such as vapor deposition, sputtering, ion plating, there is a problem such that the production cost thereof is high.
In view of such problem, a method of applying ITO fine particles so as to reduce production cost is proposed. However, in order to decrease resistance, it is necessary to apply a large amount of fine particles having conductivity. As a result, transmittance is decreased. Thus, the fundamental problem has not been solved (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-146747).
Moreover, recently, a transparent conductive film using a silver nanowire has been studied and reported (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/74316). The transparent conductive film using a silver nanowire is excellent in terms of transparency, resistance, and a reduced amount of metal used. However, it is generally synthesized at high temperature using an organic solvent, and there are problems of high cost caused by production scale, and environmental problem by using the organic solvent. Moreover, because the material having conductivity is used in small amount, electromigration occurs by using the material in a current driving element.